deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Delara Auzenne
Doctor Delara Auzenne is the resident Criminal Psychologist at Task Force 29's Prague offices in . She is described as an expert in her field, with strong knowledge of criminal behavior and hostage negotiation. She is also secretly working for the Illuminati, assigned to monitor Adam Jensen. Biography According to Delara, she started working for LIMB International, helping the patients cope with the emotional strain of augmentation. When the Aug Incident hit, she was in a session with a 13-year old augmented girl named Madeline. The girl attacked Delara and then, terrified and crying, committed suicide by jumping out of the window. In the aftermath, Delara decided to change the focus of her practice and went on to work in the public sector.Conversation with Adam when Prague is under martial law. However, given that Delara is with the Illuminati, her story might be just a cover. Delara began to work for Task Force 29 after Joseph Manderley's decision to add a psychiatric clinic to directly evaluate TF29 agents. Task Force 29 By the time shortly after the Růžička Station bombing, Delara had just recently arrived at TF29's Prague office. At TF29, Delara is responsible for providing consultancy training for psychological profiling, hostage negotiation and criminal communication, and staff psychological assessment and counsel."Introduction" (email) However, her role at TF29 is just a cover, as she is secretly working with the Illuminati. Her real role is to monitor Adam Jensen and report directly to Lucius DeBeers. In monitoring Jensen, Delara works with Madame Photographe, who operates at a nearby apartment complex. On one occasion, Delara supplies Madame Photographe with a confidential medical report of Jensen, requested by Vadim Orlov."File request" (pocket secretary message) "Subject: RE: File request" (pocket secretary message) Despite her real reasons for being there, Delara does keep up the psychiatrist role, evaluating all the TF29 agents for field and combat readiness as well as monitoring signs of stress that could jeopardize their work or lives. Jim Miller orders Jensen to get cleared by Delara for further active duty, before sending Jensen to Golem City. Delara appears to show concern for agents that are susceptible to going off the deep end. When Vincent Black, a deep undercover agent, failed to show up for his evaluation, Delara shows concern and asks Jensen to investigate Black's disappearance. If Jensen pretends to be Vince during this investigation, she'll act very surprised. After Jensen returns to Prague from the TF29 mission in London, Delara reports to DeBeers by secretly using Elizabeth DuClare's NSN device, telling him that Jensen is remarkably stable and that Jensen's memories are consistent with their objective.Mid-credits scene of Mankind Divided The conversation implies that there has been some alteration to Jensen's memories to assist the Illuminati in their attempt to find Janus, the Juggernaut Collective leader. Delara also asks Jensen to recount one of his early missions in which he went undercover at an aug-only prison to make contact with Hector Guerrero, an undercover Interpol agent who had gone dark. Delara tells Jensen that she wishes to learn about Jensen's interactions with Guerrero, which culminated in a confrontation between Jensen and Guerrero. If Jensen finishes the story by telling Delara that he brought Guerrero back or cut him loose (rather than killing him), Delara will sound surprised. After finishing his story, Jensen asks Delara whether she would have killed an agent in front of her, with no questions asked, if she had a suspicion that the agent was bad. Delara responds by saying that maybe she would, if she really felt deep down that the person in front of her was no longer on her side. As Jensen is leaving Delara's office, Delara reaches for her phone. Mission appearances * M6: Taking Care of Business * SM07: Fade to Black * M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues * ''A Criminal Past'' Notes * Her blood type is B. * Delara's voice can be heard in several self-help/mindfulness recordings that play in the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility's cell blocks. * Daniel Fletcher apparently has a crush on Delara. His novel The Long Mean While includes a romantic plot between him and Delara. * In Vincent Black's apartment, a pocket secretary can be found warning about Auzenne's suspiciously eager curiosity stating that she is too intrusive with her questioning. * She mentions in an email to Elias Chikane that they "have some friends in common," potentially a reference to the Illuminati for which both she and Elias are informants. * Delara's role is sometimes referred to as a "psychologist" and at other times as a "psychiatrist." Her office door says she is a psychiatrist, and she also introduces herself as a "psychiatrist" in her email to TF29 agents. However, the terms psychiatrist or psychologist are often used interchangeably. * During Adam's forced interview with her, if you say the right things (or the wrong things), she will ask Adam if he's joined TF29 simply to "get back" at the people responsible for his augmentation and damage done to his life, and Adam has the ability to bring Megan into the discussion as well. This affects future dialogue with her. * After Adam catches Delara using Miller's computer, a note written by Delara stating "I need to see you when you can!" can be seen on Miller's desk. Quotes * "A person tries to be two things at once, sometimes he ends up not being either of them. He becomes lost." (Spoken to Jensen at the end of Fade to Black). * "Overall the subject seems quite well-adjusted despite the massive traumas he's experienced. And his memories are still consistent with the program. He is remarkably stable." (Delara to DeBeers in the mid-credits scene of Mankind Divided). * "I've looked at all the reports and there are a few small inconsistencies, that is all. Look, it's not important. What is important is how you remember it." (To Jensen at the end of A Criminal Past, "deflect" dialogue option). Trivia * "Delara" is a Persian name that means "one who brings happiness and joy to the hearts of others."http://quranicnames.com/delara/ See also * Delara Auzenne's computer Gallery Delara Auzenne.jpg|Delara Auzenne Delara Auzenne bust.png|Delara at TF29 HQ Adam Meeting Delara.jpg|Delara talking to Adam Delara_at_work.jpg|Delara at work Delara concept.png|Concept art of Auzenne Delara Auzenne art concept.png|Delara Auzenne concept art from mini artbook Delara character render.jpg|Full-body render of Delara Delara Auzenne haircards-02.jpg|Hair model Delara Auzenne hairspline-tressfx-03.jpg|Early hair model References ru:Делара Озен Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters Category:Task Force 29 characters Category:Illuminati characters